User blog:Danno-048/Roleplays
Hey all So it's been incredibly difficult for me to appear on chat at all, let alone roleplay, recently. I apologize for all the problems this may be causing as I miss you all and wish to roleplay things as well. So here is a list of some of the roleplays that I know I've been doing the rare times I come on. For those involved, leave a reply as to how you'd like to continue on with it and if we can come up with a way to do it: *JSDF Campaign: For multiple factions including Exon, UCR, UNSC, Orb, CMF, and others, as this will span the eastern half of the galaxy and attempt (but won't penetrate) the other half. Likened to the expansion of the Japanese Empire during WWII. Currently still doing the first actual battle against Orb using recycled old units, and defending the JSDF homeworld with all the up-to-date things the JSDF have. Accordingly, since this is only the beginning of the campaign, I'd like the UNSC's engagement of the JSDF home force to end up in an unexpected failure (although vastly vital intel gained on their modern units and some of the existing alien factions trying to bring the JSDF down). The Japanese expansion would include direct conflicts against Exon, Orb and UNSC, which if possible, should have an advantage towards JSDF at first until they dominate a large portion of the eastern galactic fringe; their final successful assault would be against the UCR, likened to Pearl Harbor. After this, combined efforts from all factions would group together and all subsequent battles end in disasterous catastrophe for the JSDF, including something in the end against the homeworld likened perhaps to the atomic bombing. I plan to incorperate the Space Battleship Yamato as the pride of the JSDF navy, though somewhere to be captured by Space Pirate Captain Harlock (AK, I believe your ship Arcadia means you wish to use this character, which works), and its crew persuaded to fight against the JSDF. If there are other factions that I forgot that wish to participate, they would need to join the cooperative force halfway into the campaign. *Ynni's homeworld, Sffer; characters included, I believe, were Church, Evo, Blade (If not him one of Marq's other characters), Tucker/one of Z's characters, and some 'mysterious character' establishing a connection to Z's character. I intended the females of the world to possess magics similar to final fantasy games, minus the elemental powers, which the males will use. Ynni's father to hold a high place. Llid to be looked down on for her blood lust and dark type. Mysterious character to be revealed as Evil Danno, returned to a place in roleplay somehow in human form. *Side rp with Itachi: Mainly towards Marq, since he's so far the only person to have had an interest in participating in a roleplay with this character; though if there are others let me know. Mainly Itachi is being used as a double agent of sorts but is offering his services to multiple factions in exchange for information or something to that extent. Can be used as an assassin or abductor, or in any fight requiring a unique power set. Perhaps to use through the JSDF conflict. *Godzilla: Bringing back a classic, old rp character! Not sure how... perhaps in aftermath of Pacific rim rps unless that is over, perhaps somewhere in JSDF conflict, or other things. Ideas? *Additionally, The Babylon is still out there as an ally to the main rp team and their associated factions and allies. *Avengers: Hawkeye character Jack Barton to be used by S.W.O.R.D. in any of their missions. AK mentioned possibly a HYDRA faction somewhere that could have pushed the JSDF to expand into an empire, and to be a main enemy force afterwards somehow... Infinity Stones? An idea I've had for a while but unsure how to include it with main rp events. My ideas so far were to involve Warhammer 40K's Necrons to be involved with the Soul gem; the Necrons to be a very different, powerful enemy to hit the galaxy similar to the Wraith. Initial retaliation to be impossible until a strategy to fighting them can be found. Time gem perhaps to be involved in the Didact's return (technically long overdue if following Halo timeline , but we aren't are we?) and another flood infestation, galaxy wide. *Zombies! Ok not really a main rp idea, but like a side, alternate reality one. (Yes there is a zombieverse already) But, anyone interested in participating maybe in a style like World War Z (Book) or 28 Days later? Obviously for me to participate in these would require me be on a LOT more often. I seriously hope to find a way that I can start appearing more. Fridays and Saturdays are out of the question but won't be for long (Marching Band season is over soon so yay), also I think I am long overdue for a sleepover where a computer is accessable so that should be coming soon. If I could save up any money for anything, my own computer would be one, but internet at home has never really been functioning for at least a year now, and any money I try saving ends up being used for something more important and immediate, or confiscated for use by my parent. So... yea :/ Miss you guys, all of you Danno Ps: If anyone has an rp interest idea other than the ones above, one of their own they want to do with me, reply with it and maybe we'll see what we can do. Category:Blog posts